


If You Wanna Be My Lover

by yunnikakennings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spice Girls - Freeform, Wannabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: Harry and Hermione sing "Wannabe" during Muggle Studies show-and-tell.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	If You Wanna Be My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Bahahahahah sorry this is purely self-indulgence. I was singing to Wannabe in the shower when this idea hit me and I was so amused that I couldn't not write it. Erm I hope you enjoy it I guess? hahahaha

**Harry**

He might almost have moaned about the Muggle Studies show-and-tell being a waste of time if not for it being something to take his mind of other _matters_. Professor had come up with a new idea to immerse the fourth-year student in Muggle culture so a pair or group of Muggleborns from each class were made to “share a bit of Muggle culture using any commonly used Muggle devices”. Hermione had volunteered, of course, because it was a _great opportunity_ to share knowledge about our culture with the class, Harry.

Clicking the cassette tape into place, he scanned the curious faces of his classmates, before his gaze fell upon the very source of his need for distraction. Right across, in the centre of the room, Draco was nodding at something or other that Pansy was whispering to him, boredom plain to see. Eyes meeting his, Harry offered a wry smile and clicked Play.

“Yooo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,” Scary Ginger blared, “so tell me what you want, what you really, really want”. Hermione swiveled around, eyes wide and Harry shrugged, lips twitching. She’d felt a little guilty dragging him to do an extra project with her and let him pick a song to make up for it- what’d she expect him to pick? Although, he probably wouldn’t have picked something quite like this if not for what he’d wanted to scream at Draco.

It was a _bop_ , though. And even the initially bewildered students in the front row grinned and bopped along to it. “If you want my future,” Harry began, “forget my past”, bumping shoulders with Hermione, grinning. “Now don’t go wasting my precious time,” Hermione echoed him, “get your act together, we could be just fine”. Harry arched an eyebrow at Ron, who had his mouth agape and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

By the next chorus, most of the class were pretty into the music and they had both started hopping. Spinning Hermione, he sang “If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends” and she smiled joining him, “If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give- taking is too easy but that’s the way it is”.

Their friendship really was important, Malfoy could go shut up about her heritage if he only had nasty things to say about it. “Oh what you think about that, now you know how I feel,” they both sang at the top of their lungs and he turned to meet Draco’s eye, “Say you could handle my love, are you for real?”. Did any of it mean anything to him after they left the dark of the night?

The bass guitar continued and the bopped along to the rest of the song, the other Muggleborns singing along. Finally, the song came to an end and Harry sang the last line, “if you wanna be my lover” the last note lingering as he looked at Draco whose cheeks were slightly flushed. He really did hope that they could make it work.


End file.
